Enimies in love
by Shippos-gurl
Summary: When Shippo gets a letter from a rival he goes to see what she wants. A story about love and crayons.I recently decided to start this fanfiction again. Rated PG for some talk of violence and minor mature themes.
1. A letter from Souten

Enemies in Love

OK I do not (and never will) own Inu Yasha or any of its characters.

------------------------------

One day while traveling with his friends Shippo received a letter. This letter was from Souten an enemy of Shippo. Soutens relatives the Thunder Brothers had killed Shippos father. So Shippo -with a little (OK a lot of.) help from Inu Yasha- killed the Thunder Brothers. He had received a letter before from Souten, a letter for a duel. So he fought with Souten until he found out that Souten was a girl. But this letter was different it was not an invite for a duel. In fact it did not say what it was inviting Shippo to. Not for anything special just inviting him to come see her.

Inu Yasha: Hey Shippo! What's that?

Shippo blushed.

Shippo: Nothing, it is nothing, get lost Inu Yasha!

Inu Yasha: What's your problem Shippo?

Kagome: Inu Yasha, are you bugging Shippo again?

Inu Yasha: Oh Kagome! Come look, Shippo has a love note.

Shippo: IT IS NOT A LOVE NOTE!

Inu Yasha: OK then what it is?

Shippo: Well it's a….ummmmm…..it's a letter…..

Inu Yasha: Well I know that!

Kagome: Shippo I don't think you should go remember what happen last time. Souten tricked you, and all of us!

Shippo: I know but it does not say that she wants to have a duel with me.

Inu Yasha: Hey Shippo you are right, maybe she wants to invite you for tea and cookies. And then she wants to go frolic in the flowers with you because she loves you so much!

Shippo: SOUTEN IS MY ENEMY! SHE DOES NOT LOVE ME!

Inu Yasha: Oh I see. She does not love you but you love her.

Shippo: SHUT UP INU YASHA!

Kagome: Inu Yasha, SIT!

Inu Yasha fell to the ground.

Kagome: So Shippo would you like us to walk you there?

Shippo stood up on his tippy-toes trying to look older than he was.

Shippo: No Kagome, I think I will be alright.

Inu Yasha got up from the ground.

Inu Yasha: Of course he does not want us to come. As soon as he gets there he and his girlfriend are going to start smooching!

Kagome: Inu Yasha, SIT!

Inu Yasha fell to the ground, again and Shippo started off leaving all his friends behind. They promised that if he was not back in two day they would go and search for him.

After 3 long hours of climbing up the mountain Shippo had finally reached the top. He saw a little shack and peered inside it. Suddenly the door swung open and Souten appeared.

Souten: Shippo you came!

---------------------------------

Sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger but that is the end of this chapter hopefully I will finish the next one soon. See you soon!


	2. For Love or for Crayons

For Love or For Crayons

Story so far: Shippo had received a not from Souten and went to see what she wanted.

I do not own Inu Yasha or any of its characters.

Shippo: Oh, um, hi Souten….

Souten: You came!

Shippo blushed.

Shippo: Well….what did you want to see me for?

Souten: The crayons.

Shippo: WHAT?

Souten: I ran out of those crayons that you gave me.

Shippo: That was what you wanted to see me for?

Souten: What did you think?

Shippo: Um…..well……I thought……I don't know!

Souten: So give me the crayons!

Shippo: No way. I HATE YOU SO MUCH!

Souten: I HATE YOU TOO!

Shippo: Good!

Souten: Good!

Shippo turned around and started to leave, but just as he was going out the door, Souten grabbed threw him in that cage again.

Souten: OK Shippo if you will not give me those crayons you can sleep in here the whole night.

Shippo said nothing but he had a very small smile on his face.

You see, Kagome had taught Shippo how to pick locks, so Shippo was out of there in no time. He was about to leave when he noticed something at the other end of the room. He walked over and looked at it. It was a picture. It was a picture….of him! Well it looked like it was him except it looked older. Had Souten drew this picture of him?

Souten: So you are looking at my pictures. That is very rude.

Shippo: Well you locked me in that cage. That was very rude as well.

Souten: See this drawing, Isn't it good?

Shippo: Yah well it's OK.

Souten: You're right it is ugly. Because it is a picture of you!

Shippo: Well at least you did not draw one of yourself that would of burned my eyes!

Souten: Good than you would die.

Shippo: No then I would be blind. You are so stupid!

Soutens face darkened.

Souten: Don't call me stupid! My daddy was called stupid before he died. It was humans who killed him. He was called a stupid, ugly, demon.

Shippo stared at Souten. It had never accrued to him that she also had a dad and that her dad had also died.

Shippo: My Dad died too.

Souten: Oh sorry to hear that.

Shippo: No, I bet your not.

Souten: Why do you do that? Every time I try to make conversation with you, you cut me off and say something stupid to me!

Shippo stared. Did he really do that? Was he really that annoying? And why was she trying to make conversation with him?

Shippo: I'm sorry I haven't been taught very good manners, I guess. I had not parental influence, because your brothers killed my dad.

Souten: Well your friends killed my brothers. So I now have no friends or family at all…except for Kouru.

Shippo: Yah, where is that silly little dragon anyways?

Souten: He was hungry. So, I guess he went to get something to eat.

Shippo: Whatever.

Shippo sat down on the floor and leaned back against the wall. He was getting bored of this fast.

Shippo: So can I leave now?

Souten: Of course not!

Shippo: WHAT? Why not?

Souten: 'Cause you have to give me some more crayons!

Shippo: UGH! You are so annoying! I don't even have anymore, so I have no reason to stay here anymore.

Souten looked at Shippo with the saddest look on her face and turned her back to him.

Souten: Yes, I…I guess you can leave now. It's not like you need to stay here anyways.

Shippo turned to leave but looked back at Souten. He couldn't see her face but Shippo knew something was wrong.

Shippo: Hey, Souten? Are you OK?

Souten: Yes, I'm fine. Just leave!

Shippo put his hand on Souten's shoulder. Souten turned around and look him in the eyes. Shippo could see that Souten had tears running down her cheek.

Souten: I'm so sorry, Shippo! I just wanted to play with you again. I-I'm so sorry! I didn't want the crayons or anything else; I just wanted to pay with you!

Shippo: Errr…why didn't you just say so in the first place?

Souten: Stupid Shippo!

Shippo was about to yell at her again, when Souten leaned into Shippo…and kissed him!

Sorry this chapter took me so long, but I really like the end. It makes me feel so sorry for Souten! This chapter was also much longer. One more chapter to go, so keep reading!


	3. The Love I Never Knew

The Love I Never Knew

* * *

**Disclamer: I don't own Inu Yasha, or it's characters. **

_The final chapter, please read. It's very different from the first two, and kind of sentimental. But it is very cute._

* * *

Shippo's face stared at Souten's in complete shock. He could feel her tears against his cheek, but he could not pull away from her. To Souten's surprise, it was her who had to pull away first.

Souten: Shippo, you were suppose to pull away first.

Shippo: What? Oh yah, sorry…

Souten: Are you OK?

Shippo stared at Souten for a few more moments before he came back to senses. He shook his head and was ready to yell at Souten once more.

Shippo: What the heck was that? Who do you think you are just coming and kissing me like that?

Souten: Well if you were mad why didn't you just pull away?

Shippo: 'Cause, I was too shocked that you would do such a stu-…dumb thing.

Souten smiled. She was happy that Shippo had not said stupid. That meant that Shippo _was _listening to her.

Shippo: I'm leaving; this is getting to weird for me.

_/One day you will come to me and ask me what's more important:_

_You or my life?_

_I will answer my life._

_And you will walk away never know that you are my life./_

Souten: So you are just going to leave know? After I showed know my feelings?

Shippo stopped his feet just a few inches before the door and stared back at Souten with his blank green eyes.

Shippo: Feelings?

Souten's voice was barely more than a whisper. But it came like a raging bull for Shippo.

Souten: I…I love you.

Shippo: Me?

Souten: No, just another dumb boy named Shippo! Of course it's you, it's always been you.

Shippo: Why didn't you tell me?

Souten: 'Cause you would just laugh at me.

Shippo: I would never laugh at your feelings.

Souten: Oh Shippo!

Souten ran to Shippo and embraced him, but he did not embrace her back.

Shippo: Souten, I do not feel the same way for you…

Souten: What? What are you talking about?

Shippo: I-I just can't…love you.

Tears formed in Shippo's eyes as he stepped out of the tiny shack.

Shippo: I'm sorry Souten…good bye…

Souten stood at the door and burst into tears. How? How could he not love her back? Maybe she was wrong about him…

Souten: Good bye Shippo….

\

Shippo quickly found Inu Yasha and the others waiting for him at the bone eaters well.

Kagome: Shippo your back! So, how did it go?

Shippo: Oh, um fine…she just wanted more dumb crayons.

Inu Yasha: All that nonsense for crayons?

Miroku: You didn't have any romance?

Shippo: Of course not! She is my enemy!

Miroku: So? Inu Yasha and Kikyo started off as enemies, and look at how much they love each other now.

Kagome looked furious and Inu Yasha cursed at Miroku and told him to mind his on business. But what Miroku said was true. Maybe two enemies could love each other. Maybe he was a fool all along.

Shippo: Kagome, can I borrow something off you?

Kagome: Sure, what do you need?

Shippo: A writing stick and paper.

\

Souten sat in her shack resting her head on her knees. The dry tears stung he innocent cheeks. Kouru flew through the door.

Kouru: Souten, I don't know why you have been so down lately, but I have something that might cheer you up. I found that little fox demon you battled once before. He gave this to me.

Souten looked at what Kouru had. It was a letter. A letter, Shippo had sent her a letter? She carefully opened it. It read:

_Dear Souten,_

_I hope you are doing well. I know I am. Anyways, I have to apologize for something. I lied. I lied to you when I told you I could not love you, because I can and I do. Can you forgive me, please? Maybe we can meet again, I would like that. You may be my enemy but I love you…we are enemies in love._

_Love,_

_Shippo_

Souten reread the letter five times. What was this? Shippo did care! She was so happy she leapt up and hugged Kouru.

Souten: I love Shippo!

Kouru: What? But I thought he was your enemy.

Souten: He is, but that's OK. We can still be enemies, even if we are in love…we are enemies in love.

THE END

* * *

That was so sad. I felt really bad writing this chapter, but I like the idea of Shippo sending Souten a letter at the end. It's kinda like going back to the begining. Anyways, thanks so much for reading and please review! 


End file.
